


Never Take It Off

by hopespym



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopespym/pseuds/hopespym
Summary: As a rule, Clint and Bucky didn’t usually go out for dinner at fancy restaurants where they need to dress up to impress other people. It wasn’t that they didn’t like going out or being around people, it was simply they were trying to live within their means.or, in which Bucky gets Clint an anniversary present and the two get sappy.





	Never Take It Off

As a rule, Clint and Bucky didn’t usually go out for dinner at fancy restaurants where they need to dress up to impress other people. It wasn’t that they didn’t like going out or being around people, it was simply they were trying to live within their means.

Clint taught archery down at the local range on a Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday and did a few jobs on the side to get extra money whenever he could. Bucky had a moderately decent job working in the office of a car rental place, but their jobs were not high brow by any standard.

They made do though, and that was all that really mattered in the end.

Tonight, though, Bucky had gone to the effort of dressing up as nice as he could, whilst getting Clint to do the same before they left for the restaurant. Arriving at their destination it wasn’t the poshest one in the area, but it was a step up from what they usually went to - which was just some shitty takeaway spot.

But it was  _ their _ shitty takeaway spot and though Bucky never tired of watching Clint try to juggle wontons on chopsticks or whatever the fuck else he could come up with, Bucky had decided that after all their time as a couple it was time to treat Clint, and himself, but mainly Clint.

The dinner so far had been pretty uneventful and even though this was not a regular scene for the two, they were both putting on their best faces. Or trying, anyway. Clint was still teasing Bucky about the upscale and how they could have gotten more takeaways for cheaper - comparing prices and all Bucky could do was smile and listen to his partner drone on, the tell-tale glint in his eyes letting him know that by no means was Clint serious.

They were waiting for their desert when Bucky finally let out a little shigh of nervousness and slid a black box across the table. 

Clint looked at him curiously, taking the box in his hands and fiddling around with it for a moment. It was too big for a ring or anything, more rectangular shaped than cube, and Bucky only hoped that Clint liked what was inside of it.

Bucky continued to watch, fiddling nervously with his hands under the table as Clint finally opened the box and peered into it, nothing but curiosity and confusion on his face. His eyes immediately softened when he saw what was inside and his voice was barely a whisper filled with almost too much emotion, “Oh, Buck…”

“I saw it again the other day and couldn’t help myself from getting it for you.”

“You should have tried a bit harder, imagine all the food we could have gotten with how much this cost. Lucky would have had a field day.” Bucky didn’t take much from Clint’s words though, seeing the smile playing on the edge of his partners lips as he pulled the necklace from the casing and held it in his hands, peering closer at it.

“Yeah, well. We deserve a treat from time to time as well.”

Clint looked up from the necklace and raised an eyebrow, smirking towards Bucky with interest, “Oh do we now? And what did you get for  _ yourself _ ?”

“A night out with my fella, of course. Don’t need anything else.” Clint blushed lightly again, looking down towards the necklace in his hand and getting a bit of a sappy smile as he really took in the detail. He lifted a silver necklace even closer to his face, holding it still, and really took in the little arrow that was placed nicely in the middle of the chain. 

Bucky had seen Clint admire it from time to time when they passed the jewelry shop down the road and upon getting a bonus at work had decided that instead of getting something useless they didn’t need like they normally did - for example, the extra nerf guns Clint had been  _ very  _ adamant on getting last year - he would get his partner something Bucky knew he deserved. 

Especially after all these years.

Watching his partner from across the table, eyes getting slightly watery and smile getting sappier, Bucky new he had made the right choice.

“You know why I decided to get you that?”

Clint tilted his head in question, not saying anything as he unclasped the hook and turned around so that Bucky could hang it around his neck. It slotted just how Bucky had thought and when Clint turned around again to face him, he fiddled with it slightly to get it resting perfectly against his chest. Bucky couldn’t help the grin that was making its way across his face.

“Remember our first date? We went to the carnival, and I used the last of my pay from the previous three weeks to pay for our tickets.”

“I wanted to help out but you wouldn’t let me.”

“ _ No _ , you wanted to sneak in. But we ended up sending most of the time walking around anyway. We sat down by the beach for like three hours just doing nothing. Then after getting yelled at for making out like the teens that we were we made our way back up and brought the few trinkets we could afford.”

“We still own that troll doll. It’s hair has a whole lot of slobber in it, but it’s still standing.”

Bucky laughed, reaching across to take one of Clint’s hands in his own as he leaned forward and grinned, “Then we got to the game section. We did a few but didn’t manage to win anything. I mean, obviously they were rigged, but we still kept trying until we only had our bus money to get home with. We were about to leave but you looked so sad that we didn’t win any prizes and I think one of the people on the stand felt sorry for us so they gave me that extra ball.”

Clint leaned forward a bit as well, matching grin as the necklace moved with him, resting his chin on his hand. Their faces were so close that they were almost kissing, lips brushing lightly if they moved a certain way, and their voices were quiet in a restaurant where they didn’t exactly need to be quiet. It made it more intimate though, like there was no one else except for them.

The two weren’t usually this sappy, not in public especially, but neither could really help themselves in the moment. It was their anniversary and damn it, they were going to be as sappy as they pleased.

“And then you managed to hit it somehow.”

“And I won you that necklace,” he pointed towards the other necklace that sat around Clint’s throat. It was a simple small leather strap with a shitty purple (fake) gem in the middle. Some of the leather had frayed at the edges and the gem wasn’t hanging on by much either, but everyone knew how much Clint loved it.

Clint had owned (and lost) a lot of things in his life, but the necklace was one that he took better care of than anything else - including himself sometimes. Bucky smiled, reaching out to draw his thumb across the material before he sat back in his seat, hands still connected.

“We’ve been together 5 years today. We have a dog together and also a bunch of friends who seem to show up on our doorstep in the dead of the night with no more reason than they need a place to stay.”

Nat and Kate were guilty of doing that a lot, though it also wasn’t uncommon for Steve to drop around half drunk - which brought Sam around not long after him to check that he was okay. They both usually just ended up staying the entire night, but at least they cooked breakfast the next morning.

Unlike Tony, who would whine about how they weren’t cooking  _ him  _ breakfast until Pepper or Happy came to get him.

“Our apartment is pretty great.” Bucky huffed a laugher, stroking Clint’s knuckles lightly with his thumb as he hummed, tilting his head slightly as a grin stretched further across his face.

“5 years we’ve been together and you’ve never taken that necklace off or even insinuated wanting another one even though that one’s almost ripped to hell. That necklace probably cost something like $10 when we spent about $25 trying to  _ get _ it in the first place. I brought you  _ this  _ one,” Bucky spoke gently, fondness overtaking his tone in a way that only Clint could make it, “because I knew you’d never take it off.”

Clint’s smile went a bit more wobbly as he leaned over and kissed Bucky, finally closing the distance between the two. It was short and sweet, though they usually reserved more passionate displays for when they were in a more private location.

Pulling away and resting his forehead on Bucky’s shoulder, Bucky could hear the smile in Clint’s voice as he spoke, “Wouldn’t it be a shame if I took them both off now though.”

Bucky hummed lightly and kissed Clint’s forehead, “Hm, you won't though.”

“Hm, no. I guess I won’t.”


End file.
